Bar None
by darklydreamingdippitydoo
Summary: Chicken is tricked into going to a bar where she will get raped and her supposed date, will be paid for having set her up.


The bar was a dump and located in the worst part of town. It never seemed to close, as required by state law. Most of the men who came here were drunks or trouble makers. Women very seldom, if ever, came in. It was always crowded from noon until 6 at night, because, after dark, nobody wanted to be in the

neighborhood. Since noon, some local gang members had been drinking heavily,

driving the usual customers home early. Four were playing pool and five were

talking with the bartender. Around 6:30 a women walked in. Chicken was definitely out of place.

Her date was to take her dancing after drinks and dinner, and told her to

dress "HOT". To her, that meant sexy. She spent all afternoon shopping. She bought a black evening dress. The top of it showed a little of her cleavage,

but not too much. She didn't think her breasts were big enough but they did

stand out, even without a bra. The bottom half of the dress hugged her ass and thighs nicely. She was proud of her ass because it was small and round. She looked tall because she was wearing a pair of new Italian evening shoes with 4 inch stiletto heels, trimmed with rhinestones on the straps. Her shoes plus the short hem of the dress, just above her knees, showed off her long legs. Because the dress fit so snug, walking was slow. Dancing would be tricky and running was out of the question. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length and done up nicely. Overall, her appearance was stunning.

Her date told her to meet him here for drinks, but now she wasn't sure if

this was the right lounge as she looked around. Even the taxi driver asked her several times if she was sure about the address. Not seeing her date, she

decided to order a glass of wine and wait a little while for him. Spotting an

empty booth by the pool table, she sat and hoped the tour guide, her date,

would show up soon. She cursed herself, especially since she didn't like being here alone.

The four gang members playing pool stared at her for a while and then ask

her if she wanted to join them. Politely declining, she said she was waiting for her date.

Each of them blatantly stare and she felt like she was being violated

somehow by their glances. They would lick their lips every time she looked

their way. After more drinks, it got worse. They stood near her and rubbed

their crotches waiting for their turn to shoot. They kept getting more crude

with their remarks to each other, as though she wasn't there.

"HOW ABOUT SPREADING THOSE LEGS SO WE HAVE A REAL HOLE TO AIM AT!", one of the men playing pool said to her.

"DO YOU FUCK AS GOOD AS YOU LOOK?", another asked.

Chicken tried to ignore their obscenities but couldn't. She decided to wait outside for her date to show up and was going to leave when one of them quickly came over. He placed one hand on her shoulder and roughly pushed her back in the booth while taking the seat next to her.

"BET YOU A BLOW-JOB I MAKE MY NEXT SHOT!", he said loudly then licked and

kissed her ear.

She only sat there with her mouth gaping open and her eyes open wide in

disbelief. She was shocked by his vulgar remark. No man had ever talked to her that way before, let alone treat her the way he was. When she didn't say or do anything, he shoved his hand under her dress, rubbing high above her knees and tried to pry her thighs apart. She fought him and looked for help from the other men. Somebody yelled that it was his shot. When he got up, she was relieved, but not for long. Another man took his place and two more sat

directly across, trapping her in the booth. The man who fondled her made his

shot. He threw the cue stick on the table, looked at her with an evil grin, and slowly walked over to the booth.

"YOU OWE ME A BLOW-JOB!", was all he said.

The bartender quickly ran to the front door and locked it. Two men pulled

her kicking and screaming body out of the booth. They said she could fight and scream all she wanted but was still going to give that blow-job one way or the other! She went white from fear and begged the men to let her go. She said she didn't have a lot of money, but they could have it all if they would leave her alone and let her go. The guy pulled his zipper down and laughed.

"WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR MONEY! YOU CAN KEEP THAT! BUT WE AIN'T

GOING TO LET YOU KEEP THAT PUSSY TO YOURSELF!", he told her.

She was about to be gang raped. She had only two choices. Fight and hope to escape, or try to relax and hope they didn't seriously hurt her. When she saw the ten men gathered around her, she knew she'd better try to relax.

Suddenly, she was forced to kneel. The bartender got behind and grabbed

her head so she couldn't move it. The man who made the bet stepped closer. When he pulled his cock out, he told her to start sucking and if she bit him, he'd knock her teeth out and then fuck her face anyway! The bartender shoved her forward. The man in front ground his soft dick against her face. When he was hardening, he pinched her nose to make her open her mouth.

She finally gasped for air and he pushed his semi-dick into her mouth. He stopped moving once her lips encircled his cock and let the man behind take over. The bartender yanked her head back and forth over the prick. She was shoved and pulled, again and again, over and over. Her red lipstick smeared and coated the shaft of the dick that was between her lips. When the head of the cock hit the entrance to her throat, she gagged. The bartender kept pushing her head harder until the dick gouged past her tonsils. She was then forced to keep still, the cock buried in her throat, while the men talked to each other.

"NOT BAD! WARM AND JUICY! SHE NEEDS MORE PRACTICE GIVING HEAD THOUGH.",

said the man raping her mouth.

"MAYBE SHE'S NEVER SUCKED COCK BEFORE. HOW ABOUT IT? YOU EVER HAVE A COCK

FUCK YOUR THROAT BEFORE? SURE SHE HAS! SEE HOW HER LIPS SQUEEZE AROUND YOUR

DICK!", the bartender said then leaned over her shoulder to look.

The man she was forced to suck then pushed the bartender away. Roughly

grabbing Chicken by the back of her head he began to violently fuck her face.

Everyone could hear the slapping noise of her forehead hitting his belly and

her grunts each time his cock fucked down her throat. Using her mouth the same way he'd use her pussy later, he fucked it with quick deep stabs. She was gagging and choking, but it worsened. Her nose was mashed tightly against his belly when he finally came. His cum bubbled from the corners of her mouth and ran from her nose. Thick strands of it dangled from her lips and chin. The guy kept fucking her face and seemed as though he'd never stop. The cum dribbled down her neck and spilled on the front of her new black dress. When he pulled his dick out of her mouth, she fought for air and coughed up yet more cum that was lodged deep in her throat.

Two men made sure she didn't get away while everyone else got undressed.

She wasn't about to go anywhere after being almost drowned in cum, but they

held her anyway.

When the men were ready, she was placed onto the pool table and held down

immediately by four men, each grabbing an arm and leg. She was spreadeagle and face up, the light above blinding her. The bartender was the first to climbed on the table.

He slowly rubbed his huge dick on her legs. The other men were jealous of

his 11 inch cock and he was always the first. The bartender yelled at her as

another man pulled her head up. He ordered her to watch while he fucked his

cock in her cunt. The men tried to spread her legs wider but couldn't because

of the way her dress fit. The bartender reached down, fumbled a bit, and ripped the bottom of the dress open up to her waist.

The men gawked at what she had on, or what little she had on, under the

dress. She was wearing ultra sheer black nylon stockings with lace tops. These were attached to a thin black satin garter belt. Her panties were a sheer black and did nothing except sexily display her pussy behind the transparent material. The men holding her arms tore the top of her dress open. She was wearing a matching sheer black half-bra. Her nipples were plainly visible and hard, jutting out over the fabric.

"SHIT! YOU'RE DRESSED LIKE THIS AND YOU HAVE TO BE FORCED TO SUCK HIS COCK! MAYBE YOU JUST DON'T LIKE US. IS THAT IT? YOU WAITING FOR TONY? YOU DRESSED LIKE THIS SO TONY WOULD FUCK YOU? WELL YOU DUMB CUNT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCK HIM OR ANYBODY ELSE FOR A WHILE WHEN WE'RE DONE! NOW LETS SEE JUST HOW TIGHT YOUR CUNT IS!"

Stunned, she realized the tour guide, and her date, was TONY! TONY asked her to go out! TONY told her to dress "HOT". TONY said to meet him here! TONY

had arranged for these men to rape her!

After ripping her panties and bra off, the bartender told the men to let

her go. She tried to squirm and kick but he was quick. Grabbing her tiny wrists, he pulled her arms over her head and held them in place with one hand

while he wedged his legs between her's. He then forced her thighs apart with

his knees and put his long hard dick against the opening of her pussy with his free hand. In one downward push, he brutally shoved his cock into her. She let out a blood curdling scream and fought harder, trying futilely to stop him from raping her. He enjoyed all the screaming and fighting. He mockingly screamed each time she did.

While the bartender raped her, the other men made it worse by pinching,

squeezing, rubbing, poking, kissing, licking and sucking her entire body. Men

began to play with and suck her tits, their dirty hands squeezing and pinching her nipples. Someone covered her mouth with his hand so he wouldn't have to listen to her high pitched yells. Her feet were high off the pool table as hands and dicks rubbed her, enjoying the silky feel of her legs. Somebody spread her ass cheeks apart and something wet being shoved into her asshole. Two dicks were slapping her face, hitting her cheeks and eyes.

Some minutes later, her muffled screams and cries turned to whimpers and

sobs but the bartender wouldn't let up, fucking with the same intensity he

started with. After what seemed like an eternity to her, he pulled back for one last push. Almost pulling out of her, he grunted and rammed forward with all his strength. Her head snapped back and a long muffled scream could be heard from behind the hand still covering her mouth. He tightened his ass and shoved several times, his cock squirting deep inside her each time. Sperm, mixed with blood, began to pour from her raped and NO LONGER VIRGIN pussy. He filled her with so much cum that it formed a white puddle on the pool table. The other men let her go and then argued who would rape her next.

Laying passively beneath the bartender, arms and legs still spread out

wide, she cried uncontrollably. The one thing she fought for and kept, all

through high school, college, and two years since graduating, was her virginity. She wanted to save herself for her wedding night. It was most

difficult on recent dates to resist giving in to her current boyfriend, but she did! Now, all of the arguments and fights over the years were for nothing! She was just raped! She was no longer a virgin!

"FUCK! SHE WAS A VIRGIN! I'LL BET TONY DIDN'T KNOW THAT!", the bartender

said.

He looked down and she was still crying.

"COME ON BABY, LIGHTEN UP! SO YOU LOST YOUR CHERRY. NO SENSE CRYING OVER

SPILT MILK. YOU SHOULD BE PROUD YOUR CUNT IS TIGHT! THEY'RE THE BEST KIND!

BESIDES, WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!", he told her.

He then withdrew his dick. Everyone watched her bright pink pussy cling to his cock as he pulled out. Another man quickly jumped on the table when the bartender got off. He wasn't in big a hurry. This time, she could feel her vagina being slowly stretched and filled with cock. Her facial expression was one of agony and she felt like he was tearing her apart with his prick.

"QUIT MAKING FACES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY COCK OR HIS, THERE'S MORE! SOONER OR LATER YOU'LL FIND ONE YOU LIKE!", he yelled.

He confirmed what she tried not to think about. She was going to be raped

by every man in the bar. She had no choice! She had to let them rape her and

get it over with. She was scheduled to fly home in the morning. The first man

was right. Her virginity was gone! "Don't sweat the small stuff. Just get out

of here alive!", she thought to herself. Besides, no matter what they did to

her, said to her, or thought of her, NOBODY ELSE would EVER know what happened to her tonight!

Being logical, intelligent, and an avid reader, she summarized her

situation and thought about what she could do to end this ordeal as quickly as possible. At least her initial shock and pain had passed and she could think more clearly. She tried to remember all the sex courses she took in school, all the intimate talks with her girlfriends, all books she ever read that were about sex or had a sexy part in it. Anything and everything that might help. One book stood out in her mind. It was a paperback she found last year in the subway back home. From the explicit and obscene drawing on the front cover, she knew that it was XXX-rated. Even so, she picked it up when nobody was looking and read it in the privacy of her bedroom. She thought it was the most graphic and erotic story she had ever read and kept the book hidden, getting it out only to masturbate with once in a while. In fear of her own life and thinking about all the men who waited their turn, she tried things from the book on the man raping her now.

She wrapped one arm tightly around his neck and pulled his face down to

her's, furiously french-kissing him. She wrapped her legs around him, moving

them up and down so he could feel her nylon stockings. Though she knew it would hurt, she locked her ankles together behind his ass and pulled his prick deeper into her while wantonly grinding herself against him. She ran one hand through his dirty hair while her other one roamed over his shoulders and back. She sucked greedily on his thick wet tongue and faked a desired moan into his mouth. She tried anything she could remember from the raunchy book to get him to cum and get off of her.

It all worked! He shot his sperm in her already full vagina and pulled out. Immediately she was raped by another man, then another, and then another. She tried her best with each of them to do the same thing, but couldn't keep pretending any longer. There were just far too many men. Unable to stand the pain and mostly all the humiliation she was going through, she broke down. She cried and begged the men to leave her alone. The man on top of her squeezed hard and twisted both her tits, causing her to scream.

"SHUT UP YOU COCK-SUCKING SLUT! YOU HAVEN'T FUCKED ALL OF US YET! THERE'S

STILL FIVE TO GO!", he yelled at her.

Suddenly the man pulled his cock out and crawled to her chest. She was so

terrified now that she just laid still with her eyes tightly closed, waiting for one of the other five men to get between her legs and rape her. She wasn't aware that the man who just finished was pointing his cum covered dick at her face. Just before he came, she opened her eyes. Sperm splashed everywhere on her face. A man held her head still as more squirted out of the prick inches from her face. Finally done, he pulled her up by the hair and repeatedly slapped his wet dick on her cum drenched face as he yelled at her.

"THE ONLY FUCKING THING YOU BEG FOR IS COCK AND CUM! YOU WALK IN HERE

DRESSED LIKE A COCK-SUCKING SLUT AND WANT US TO STOP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE

KIDDING? YOU'LL FUCK AND SUCK ALL OF US UNTIL WE CAN'T GET IT UP ANY MORE! YOU GOT THAT SLUT!"

The last five men took their turns fucking her and did the same thing. When ready, they would pull out of her, kneel above her chest, and squirt their sperm all over her face or tits and then use her beautiful dark hair to wipe off their dicks. When the tenth man finished, she was barely conscience.

Her face, hair, and tits were completely covered with sperm. It ran down

the sides of her face into her ears and onto her neck. She couldn't open her

eyes because there was so much cum on them. She had to breath through her mouth again because they even shot cum up her nose. Her dark brown hair looked streaked because there was cum matted and drying in it. While they rested a little, she meekly laid on the pool table, legs spread wide open and cum oozing out of her, waiting for another man to fuck her. Her vagina was swollen, red, stretched, and burning from being raped by ten men in a row.

She thought to herself. "It IS my fault! I was raised in the city. I should know better! If I wasn't dress like this, they might have left me alone. They're right! When I bought these clothes, I wanted to be sexy. I wanted to look sexy. I wanted to feel sexy. It's my fault, not their's! I could have left when I saw only men in here, but I didn't! I was asking for it. I might as well have walked in with a sign hanging around my neck reading "RAPE ME!". I dressed up like a slut, walk in here, and expected them to leave me alone. They're absolutely right! I was asking for it!".

Two men pulled her off the pool table and carried her into the bathroom.

They cleaned the cum off her with dry brown paper towels that scraped and

scratched wherever they rubbed. When they brought her out again, she noticed

the pool table was moved. In its place under the light was an old dirty

mattress and eight naked men standing around it. She was pushed toward the men and mattress and fell face down on it, too weak to stand in her high heels and no will left to fight them anymore. She felt hands everywhere pulling, shoving, and lifting her. She opened her eyes to see a man laying on his back below her.

It was the bartender and his 11 inch prick was standing straight up. Her

pussy lips were spread apart by two sets of cold fingers as she was lowered

onto his long thick cock. This time it easily slid into her wet and stretched

vagina. It came as a surprise that she didn't feel a stabbing pain like before.

She could feel him inside her, but no pain. Someone yanked her by the hair.

They were going to force her to suck another prick. She relaxed her jaw and

opened her mouth without protesting or being told to. She allowed the cock to

push all the way to her tonsils and stop there. Next, she felt hands pushing

her to a kneeling position. Then she felt more hands pull her ass cheeks open.

She panicked and tried to crawl away from the men behind her. Moving forward as fast as she could caused the cock in her mouth to go straight into her throat.

"SO YOU LIKE IT NOW? HERE THEN, GOBBLE IT ALL UP YOU COCK-SUCKING SLUT!", the man who first came on her face said.

He shoved his hips at her mouth as hard as he could. Thrown backward by his movements, her asshole was stabbed by a cock that was waiting back there. Now the pain she though was gone, shot through her whole body. A tearing burning pain she never knew existed. Her mind screamed since her mouth couldn't. The pain wouldn't go away and only increased when the three men began fucking her in unison. She knew she was being ripped apart while the two cocks fucked and stretched her vagina and asshole. Two more men kept her from collapsing so the others could fuck her. She was being forced to endure having her ass, vagina, and mouth raped all at the same time. As a further humiliation, the men who held her up, wrapped her delicate hands around their cocks and used them to jack-off, while two more men knelt next to her and pulled her tits out to the sides and rubbed their cocks on her nipples.

She was barely kneeling and grotesquely being jerked around. Seven of the

ten men were sexually abusing her. None of them cared if she could move. None

of them cared if she did move. None of them cared if it hurt when she or they

moved. They were using her for their own sexual satisfaction.

After a while, her pain started to ease up, but only a little. She kept her eyes shut tight because she didn't want to know what the men were doing to her body or making her do to them. She wanted to forget the feeling of their pricks filling and stretching her mouth, vagina, and ass. All she wanted was for them to finish and let her go. She didn't know how much more of their abuse she could put up with.

The guy in her ass was the first to cum. When he pulled out and got off,

her relief was very short lived. Another man, using the first guy's sperm as a lubricant, rammed his cock into her tight ass. The one in her mouth erupted and she gagged and choked again while trying to swallow her second taste of a man's cum. This was also replaced by another prick, only thicker. She was trying to open her mouth, but he was in too big a hurry and began fucking her face violently. He jammed down her throat and didn't pull out. She felt the

bartender below tense and fill her vagina again with sperm, and like the

others, was quickly replaced when he withdrew.

Being fucked over and over and over so many times, she thought she was

finally going crazy. It seemed as though they had control over everything she

did, felt, and thought. Her muscles and nerves were adjusting to the pain. She had stopped choking and was breathing though her nose effortlessly. The cock in her throat didn't feel natural but she could live with it and still breath. If she timed it just right, she could move her hips a certain way and the pricks in her ass and vagina wouldn't hurt at all. When the second guy came in her ass, she didn't feel any pain when he pulled out and a third one shoved in. She began thinking that this was all just a dream caused by reading her paperback too many times. She thought she was the girl from that book.

She was confused. She heard stories that women lost track of how many men

raped them or at least became hysteric during a gang rape. That's why most

gangs got away with it. Their victims couldn't remember beyond the first few

men and the rest got the charges against them reduced to assault. Here she was actually counting! Was this good or bad? So far, all ten men had raped her vagina. Two of them twice! Three times they forced her to commit sodomy with them and three times she was forced to perform oral sex on them. She began to wonder if having a clear mind was all that helpful. If the men knew she was keeping track of what they were forcing her to do, would they let her go?

She was just swallowing the fourth man's sperm and didn't know it until the guy pulled out and she heard herself calmly say "Four". Shocked by her own gurgling voice, she opened her eyes and looked around.

Two men were kneeling in front of her, jacking-off and pointing their

pricks at her face. Looking down, she saw a man laying under her staring back

up, her hands were pressed flat on each side of his head. She tried to remember when the other men let her arms and tits go and couldn't. Then she noticed that she was rocking. She could feel two pricks moving in her ass and pussy and back out again. They weren't moving, she was! "Did I pass out?", she asked herself. She didn't think so. She then felt the cock in her pussy shoot it's sperm and was surprised that it felt so warm. The one in her ass felt the same way too seconds later. For a moment, she didn't have a man's dick in any of her openings. Yet, she was rocking.

Another man appeared and slipped his dick into her pussy. She closed her

eyes, but not tightly, and moan several times while he fucked her. She moaned a little louder and bit her lower lip when she felt another cock plunge into her ass. Everything felt so very different to her. There was no pain at all and she felt incredibly stretched and full.

She opened her eyes again and this time saw only one cock pointed at her.

The head of it looked like a pink mushroom and it had a pungent musky damp

odor. A clear liquid seeped from the tiny slit in the end. For some reason she still can't explain, her mouth opened and her tongue licked the drop of fluid. The taste wasn't unpleasant, but she couldn't relate it to anything. Her tongue came out again and licked another drop. This one tasted like a watered down syrup. Her girlfriends tried unsuccessfully to describe the taste of cum to her once. Now, she knew first hand what they were talking about. She moved forward. Placing her lips around the head, she sucked and tasted several more drops. The dick was soft and spongy between her lips, not hard and stiff as she expected. She was amazed that every time she licked the end, it would jump and wiggle in her mouth. She opened her lips wider and let more of it slip in. Again she licked. Again it jumped. The part past the rubbery head pulsed and tickled her lips. She had to swallow and when she did, the cock really leaped. She swallowed again and it leaped and tickled her again. She was startled by a voice.

"YOU ENJOY IT, DON'T YOU?", the man she was sucking asked.

When she un-knowingly shook her head "YES", the cock jumped harder and

slipped a little deeper into her mouth. She suddenly felt a quivering in her

pussy and stomach. Both dicks inside her seemed to bloat in size while a warm

rush ran through her body. Her asscheeks clenched, trying to relieve an itch

she had deep inside her. Her mouth tightened around the cock, causing it to

leak more cum in her mouth. She was beginning to enjoy the taste now and

purposely clamped her lips tighter on the dick.

"IF YOU SUCK ON IT REAL HARD, YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU WANT.", the man in front of her said.

She sucked harder and pressed the back of her tongue against the spongy

head at the same time. This made the cock grow bigger, jump harder, and more

cum came out. She tried to repeat this but the quivering inside her vagina and the itch in her ass intensified, distracting her. She tried pushing back

against the men behind her and that only increased the sensation. These feelings were new to her and she didn't know how to handle them.

The cock in her mouth leaked out more cum and she quickly forgot why it was there in the first place. She sucked harder, drawing her cheeks in, and really liked the taste and feel of it in her mouth. Her pussy and ass clenched tightly around the cocks buried in them and she felt a new level of excitement shake her. Whatever the men were doing, she wanted them to keep it up. The sensations they gave her were great and she wanted more. Remembering another part of her favorite book, she pushed back and rotated her bottom in small circles. This sent a greater wave of tingling sensations and warmth throughout her whole body. As the two men plowed into her faster and faster, she thought she had died and gone to heaven it felt that wonderful. She pushed back again to see if the sensations would increase. Boy did they ever! It seemed as though her ass and pussy were one big exposed nerve ending and that their dicks gave her nothing but extreme pleasure.

The cock between her lips suddenly filled her mouth with cum. She tried to savor the taste, but there was too much. She swallowed what was there and the cock shot out more. Her mouth was again full and overflowing with cum. She loved the taste. She didn't realize that she was purring and moaning her

satisfaction so loudly to the men around her. When she felt cum dripping from

her lips, she took a hand off the mattress and tried to put it back in her mouth with her fingers. The cock was getting softer, but she sucked and licked it anyway, trying to coax more of the sweet tasting cum from it.

She felt the two dicks below filling her with their cum and wave after wave of pure joy rattled her mind. She ground herself back hard against them and screamed around the soft cock in her mouth. This time, the scream was from a pleasure she had never before experienced. The three men pulled out of her almost at the same time. She immediately fell flat on the mattress and was grinding herself against an imaginary lover. Her mind yelled at her to find out what happened to the cocks.

"PLEASE! YOUR PRICKS! PLEASE! DON'T STOP! PLEASE!", she said to anybody who would listen.

She shoved both hands between her legs and began finger-fucking herself.

The sensations were slipping away fast. No matter how many fingers she used or how deep she shoved them in, they didn't bring back the wonderful tingling she felt before. And because of this frustration, her desire for those sensations was getting stronger by the second.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY!", she pleaded.

The men had never raped anyone like her before. TONY assured them she was a "Plain Jane" type. She cost the gang only $100.00, not $300.00 he normally

charged to sucker girls in to meeting him only to then be raped by the gang

when he didn't show up. None of them could get over how sexy she was. Her small round ass, framed by a thin black garter belt, was pumping up and down on her fingers. Her long nylon covered legs scissored back and forth. She was

desperately trying to cum and behaving like the slut they called her. Yet, all ten men knew that only a couple of hours ago, she was a virgin!

"MOST OF US ARE SOFT. HOW ARE WE GOING TO FUCK YOU WITH SOFT COCKS?", one

man teased her.

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!", she said honestly.

He ordered her kneel up straight. Reluctantly pulling her cum-soaked

fingers out of herself, she did. When four men stepped in front of her, she

lunged at and sucked the closest cock to her, mouth and head began bobbing up

and down over it. She acted like she'd been doing this all her life. She was

only guessing that they liked to feel her lips rub up and down their cocks. She knew she liked it, so why wouldn't they. Humming and swirling her tongue around the shaft of the cock, came from her XXX-rated book. Somebody brought her hands up and placed them on the ass of the man she was sucking. She looked up into his eyes, waiting for instructions.

"DEEPER!", was all he said to her.

With the quivering sensations returning, she thought to herself that he

could have asked her to do a lot more and she would gladly do anything he said. She tried to open her mouth wider, but couldn't, so did the next best thing. Holding onto his ass, she pulled him forward. His cock head hit the entrance to her throat and she started to gag. Determined to get his dick hard and increase her enjoyment, she suppressed the gag reflex as best she could and swallowed the dick. When he grunted and began grinding his hips in her face, she knew it wouldn't be long before he'd fuck her.

"BACK OFF! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR TIGHT CUNT AGAIN!", he yelled.

She couldn't have been happier and quickly rolled over to lay on her back. With her high heels flat and legs bent open wide, she waited for him. Her own hands went to her tits and rubbed each hard nipple.

"HURRY! PLEASE! PUT IT IN!", she said with her eyes closed.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST! YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO TALK. YOU DON'T SAY "IT",

IT'S A COCK! YOU DON'T SAY YOU WANT IT "IN", YOU ASK THE GUY TO FUCK YOUR CUNT! ANOTHER THING, WHEN YOU'RE BLOWING A GUY, YOU NEVER WAIT FOR HIM TO TELL YOU TO TAKE HIS COCK DEEPER IN YOUR MOUTH, YOU DEEP-THROAT HIM AUTOMATICALLY! GOT ALL THAT!", he asked.

She shook her head yes.

"FINE. TRY IT!" he said.

"FUCK MY CUNT WITH YOUR COCK!", she stated.

"LISTEN, IF YOU WANT A MAN FUCK A SLUT LIKE YOU, YOU HAVE TO BEG HIM. YOU

DON'T KNOW ALL THE MOVES YET. UNTIL YOU GET SOME EXPERIENCE, YOU BETTER BEG

GUYS TO FUCK YOU. A COCK-SUCKER LIKE YOU BETTER BEG A LOT OF GUYS IF YOU WANT

BE GOOD AT THIS! ONE MORE THING. ALWAYS FUCK MORE THAN ONE AT A TIME. SEEING

YOU GET FUCKED BY ALL OF US HAS MADE ME HORNY ENOUGH TO CUM 3 TIMES ALREADY. SO REMEMBER THAT NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO FUCK, MAKE SURE IT'S WITH A GROUP OF GUYS, NOT JUST ONE! NOW TRY IT AGAIN.", he told her.

She gathered her thoughts, thinking what she would say to him. With her

mind made up, she reached down and spread her cunt lips apart and spoke.

"PLEASE FUCK ME. I NEED YOUR COCK IN MY CUNT. IT FEELS SO GOOD WHEN I'M

BEING FUCKED. I'LL EVEN SUCK SOMEBODY ELSE'S COCK WHILE YOU WATCH. PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The guy laid on top of her and kissed her mouth hard. Her lips opened and

she let his tongue run along her teeth and then play with her's. She tightly

wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as they continued to french-kiss.

When his lower body started a pumping motion, she thrust back, the sensations

returning inside her cunt. She was trying to get his cock inside but he kept it sandwiched between their bellies. She groaned her desire and thrust her hips up again. Her breathing was sporadic. She squeezed his ass with her legs while grinding herself against him. She never felt this way. She had a desire that she couldn't control or satisfy and it was getting stronger. Her cunt was opening on its own and she felt like she was wetting herself. She knew all the men had pumped cum in her, but that wasn't what she felt. She was getting ready to cum. That's what she was feeling! Laying half naked under him, passionately kissing him, wantonly urging him to fuck her, she was going to cum! SHE IS A SLUT! She's begging a member of a gang to fuck her. A gang of rapists that had her here against her will. Only a true slut would want that. And she wanted him now more than anything else. She was being controlled by the sensations in her cunt and the desire to have it filled and stretched.

He broke their kiss and knelt between her willingly spread legs.

"YES! NOW! FUCK MY CUNT NOW! I NEED YOUR COCK BAD!", she moaned.

The man raised her legs to his shoulders. She looked between her tits and

saw that his cock was still hard and pointed straight out above her cunt. She

watched as he put his hands under her ass and brought her cunt level with his

cock, bending her neck in the process.

"IF YOU WANT TO FUCK, THEN GRAB MY COCK AND PUT IT IN YOUR CUNT.", he told her.

Straining to reach, she grabbed it. "My God!", she thought, "Did he fuck me with that already?" The answer came quickly as her heart seemed to stop

beating, her eyes rolled in their sockets, and her mouth gaped wide open. None of her reactions were from pain. All of this came from his cock sinking deeply and slowly into her cunt, touching every sensitive nerve she had there and many more she didn't know were there. Nothing in her whole life ever felt this good. Her whole being centered around the cock that gave her nothing but pure joy.

"OH! DON'T STOP! PLEASE! FILL MY CUNT WITH THAT BEAUTIFUL COCK! GIVE ME

MORE!", she raved.

"IF YOU CAN SQUEEZE WITH YOUR CUNT, IT'LL FEEL EVEN BETTER.", he replied.

In her delirium, she could only make out or understand a few things he

said.

"OH! YES! SQUEEZE CUNT! SQUEEZE CUNT! OH! SQUEEZE CUNT!", she babbled.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKING SLUT! SQUEEZE YOUR CUNT AROUND MY COCK. NOW CALL YOURSELF A SLUT!", he told her.

She heard every word this time and didn't hesitate to say what he wanted to hear.

"SLUT! I'M A SLUT! SQUEEZE SLUT! NO! SQUEEZE CUNT! YES! OH FUCK ME I'M A

SLUT!", she screamed out.

Her first climax with a man started as her stomach tightened and her legs

stiffened. She slammed her hands on the mattress repeatedly and whipped her

head back and forth like a women possessed while her body spasmed and jerked

about uncontrollably. Her vagina clenched around the cock and seemed to draw

more of it inside her. She relished the feeling of the cock hitting her cervix and filling every nook and cranny inside her. This time, she almost did pass out as she came hard and for a long time.

Just as she stopped jumping around and her mind cleared, she felt a warm

liquid on her lips and flicked her tongue out to wipe it away. CUM! She opened her mouth wide. Three men jacked-off in her mouth. The taste of all that cum and the cock still buried in her cunt made her soar again. The men watched as she threw her hips up high, her tongue wiggling, and she swallowed all the cum in her mouth. She climaxed again. She was bucking and grunting like the men did. During her climax the guy fucking her also pumped another load of cum in her cunt. When he pulled out, and rolled off her, they were surprised to hear her talk.

"THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE! I NEVER KNEW IT COULD FEEL SO GOOD! FUCK ME AGAIN!

PLEASE! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME AGAIN! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FUCK ME! ALL OF YOU

LINE UP AND FUCK ME! I WANT TO CUM AGAIN.", she gleefully said to the men.

"OK SLUT! BUT, YOU HAVE TO BEG US!", one of them said.

"PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! FUCK ME", she begged.

"DEEP DOWN, YOU ARE A SLUT! AREN'T YOU? YOU LIKE HAVING GUYS FUCK YOUR CUNT AND SHOOT CUM ALL OVER YOUR FACE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT!", somebody else yelled.

"YES! I'M A SLUT! A WHORE! A DIRTY LITTLE TRAMP! ALL THOSE THINGS. I CAN'T HELP IT! YOUR COCKS ARE WONDERFUL! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M A SLUT! IT FEELS GREAT! IF THIS IS HOW A SLUT FEELS, THEN I WANT TO BE A SLUT! FUCK ME! FUCK MY CUNT! FUCK MY COCK-SUCKING SLUT MOUTH! FUCK MY SLUT ASS IF YOU WANT TO! PLEASE! JUST FUCK ME AND CUM!", she shouted.

"YOU LOVE CUM TOO, DON'T YOU? YOU LOVE WHITE THICK CUM SHOOTING IN YOUR

MOUTH AND DOWN YOUR THROAT.", another man asked.

"YES I LOVE IT! THICK WHITE CUM...", she was getting turned on just by

their dirty talk and could feel another climax building up.

"YOU'RE A COCK-SUCKING SLUT! YOU'LL FUCK ANYBODY OR ANYTHING WITH A COCK!

YOU LIVE FOR CUM AND COCKS! RIGHT?", someone said.

"YES! I'M A SLUT. FUCK ME! I LOVE IT! FUCK ME AND CUM! YES. CUM, COCKS,

CUNT, MOUTH, THROAT, ASS, ANYWHERE! JUST FUCK ME! PLEASE! CUM ANYWHERE! I'M

NOTHING BUT A CUM DRINKING COCK-SUCKING FUCKING SLUT! OH!...FUCK! CUM! OH

PLEASE! CUM! FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND CUM!", she shouted deliriously and climaxed

again.

All the men seemed to jump on her at once. She was double fucked in her

cunt more than once and climaxed each time. She let them fuck her ass and cunt at the same time again and climaxed from that too. She sucked on two cocks, relishing and swallowing their cum. She watched men squirt their cum on her face and tits and climaxed. As each man finished, she would clean their cocks with her mouth. When one of the men bent over, his ass sticking in her face, she tongued his asshole like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. She wouldn't slow down or ask them to stop. In fact, she pleaded and begged them to fuck her anywhere they wanted to. Everything the men did brought on another mind blowing climax.

When the last one was done and the others said they were fucked out, she

laid down on the mattress. Groaning, moaning, and grunting like some wild

animal, she let them watch as she finger-fucked herself to three more climaxes.

After doing this, she filled one of her hands with the cum from her cunt. While all the men stared at her, she licked it slowly from her fingers and swallowed it. She knew she was acting like a real slut but she didn't care. As long as she kept cuming and the men kept cuming, she wanted to be a slut.

Sure, her girlfriends told her having sex was fun, but they never told her it would be this much fun. She didn't believe them when they told her a cock could make her feel better than masturbating. She couldn't imagine herself craving a man the way her girlfriends said she would after loosing her virginity. They never once told her that she'd fall in love with the taste of a man's cum. They told her a lot of things and didn't tell her a lot of other things. She experienced feelings she never had before and loved them all.

If dressing up got men to react like this, she'd dress as sexy and as

sultry as she could. If men liked garter belts, nylons, and high heels, she'd

wear them and get to like wearing them. If they wanted to fuck her, she'd let

them. If they wanted a blow-job instead, she'd drop and wouldn't complain. From now on, any man could fuck her any way they wanted or she'd suck his cock. Even the ugly ones. A couple of these men were ugly, but if she closed her eyes, she still enjoyed their fucking and cum plus climaxed herself.

For the first time all night the men couldn't get hard anymore and were

trying to decide what to do with her. She was on the mattress, legs spread wide open rubbing her cunt, waiting for one of them to join her. One guy told her to go and clean herself up. Another one grabbed her purse and handed it to her. Nobody escorted her to the bathroom this time.

Washing as best she could, she then put make-up on. Finished, she looked at herself in the dirty and cracked full length door mirror and smiled. She

thought she did look sexy wearing a garter belt, nylons, and high heels. At

least as good as any girl she knew. Well, almost as good. She wished her tits

were a little bigger. Someone called for her to come out. "Great!", she

thought, "They're going to fuck me again." She walked out, put her purse on the pool table, and started to lay down on the mattress when they stopped her.

"YOU MAY BE READY BUT WE'RE NOT. WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER AND LEAVE.", one of them said.

Surprised by what he said, she tried to think of something to say. To her, this wasn't a rape any more. They weren't forcing her to do anything now. She asked them to fuck her. She wanted this more than anything she ever wanted.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! I WON'T CALL THE POLICE ON YOU GUYS! WE DON'T HAVE TO FUCK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. THAT'S OKAY WITH ME. HONEST IT IS! JUST LET ME SUCK YOUR COCKS, OKAY? YOU GUYS JUST SIT DOWN AND REST AND I'LL SUCK YOUR COCKS WHILE YOU HAVE DRINK AND TALK. I PROMISE I WON'T GET IN YOUR WAY. IF YOU FEEL LIKE FUCKING ME, GREAT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO. IF YOU WANT TO CUM IN MY MOUTH, CUM IN MY MOUTH! I WON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT ANYTHING. PLEASE?", she genuinely begged them to let her stay.

Before she could kneel down in front of the closest man, he stopped her and told her to go, that she was too willing. This confused her even more. She really wanted them to fuck her but if they didn't want to, that was fine. She knew she was able to cum by just sucking their cocks and she'd settle for that. Her idea was to suck their cocks, one by one, and hope that somebody would get horny enough from watching that they'd fuck her. She needed their cocks. She wanted to taste their cum but more than that, she needed to feel their cocks stretching and filling her cunt. And now, they refused. Why? She said she'd do anything they wanted and he just said she was too willing. What's that suppose to mean? She started again when the bartender spoke.

"FORGET IT. IF YOU WANT MORE COCK, GO AND BEG SOME PLACE ELSE. WHO KNOWS,

YOU MIGHT GET LUCKY! THE FRONT DOOR IS LOCKED. IT'S AFTER 2 AM. WE'RE SUPPOSE

TO BE CLOSED. USE THE BACK DOOR.", he said.

Her ego hurt, and her emotions being played with like a yoo-yoo, she felt

like crying again. They were rejecting her. They didn't want her. Trying to

hold her tears back, she thought she could still change their minds.

Making sure they could see her wet and naked cunt, she adjusted her

stockings by running her hands up each leg very slowly. She then stood in the

sexiest pose she could think of and looked at the men, hoping one of them had

change their mind and wanted to fuck her, or at least let her suck on his cock.

When they all ignored her, she was totally devastated. What happened? What did she do wrong? What did she say that turned them off? The bartender talked to her again.

"LOOK, WE RAPED YOU! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A VIRGIN, NOT THAT IT WOULD

HAVE MADE ANY DIFFERENCE. SO WE RAPED YOU! BIG DEAL! LIKE A GOOD GIRL, YOU

SCREAMED AND FOUGHT AND KICKED AND TRIED TO GET AWAY. AGAINST TEN OF US, YOU

DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE. YOU THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO KILL YOU. FUCK LADY, THAT'S THE LAST THING WE HAD ON OUR MINDS! YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO LAY BACK AND WAIT FOR US TO FINISH. BUT THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME, YOU DISCOVERED THAT FUCKING IS THE GREATEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD! THEN, YOU GRAB ANY COCK THAT GETS NEAR YOU. WE DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. SHIT, WHAT'S THE SENSE OF RAPING SOMEBODY IF THEY GRAB YOU AND ASK FOR MORE! SEE WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY. YOU MADE IT TOO EASY! GO ON, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! ONE DAY YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT.

Mad because she thought they had purposely turned her into a cock crazed

slut and still feeling rejected, she quickly turned and stomped away. Walking

behind the bar and through the stock area, she opened up the back door and

stepped out into the alley. Slamming shut, the door automatically locked. It

was then that she realized she needed money for a taxi back to her hotel and

that her purse was still in the bar on the pool table. A cold chill ran through her body, and she also found out with equal horror that she was dressed only in a thin black satin garter belt, sheer black nylon stockings with lace tops, and her new Italian 4 inch stiletto heels, trimmed with rhinestone straps!


End file.
